My Princess
by Cassie Faith
Summary: “I always wanted to be a princess. And I became one…when I met you.” Rated M for a reason...


**[A/N] okay ladies, other's may try their hand at this…but I guess I beat them to it! This is for all the girls on the Live in Love boards at Fanforum. com whom where fawning over the 'Sleeping Beauty' pics of Zanessa from the Disney Dreams Series. AND WARNING this is M rated for a reason…**

**Title: 'My Princess'**

**Summary: "I always wanted to be a princess. And I became one…when I met you."**

**Author: Cassie Faith.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dialogue.**

* * *

_Shakespeare had written:_

"_My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;_

_Coral is far more red than her lips' red;  
If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;  
If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.  
I have seen roses damask'd, red and white,  
But no such roses see I in her cheeks;  
And in some perfumes is there more delight  
Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.  
I love to hear her speak, yet well I know  
That music hath a far more pleasing sound;  
I grant I never saw a goddess go;  
My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground:  
And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare  
As any she belied with false compare." _

* * *

"I'm wearing tights for you!" Zac hissed as Vanessa giggled looking up from her phone, she was absorbed in a text conversation with Ashley.

"Well, it's like Ash just said: "You're whipped!" and you love it…" Vanessa gave a caring smile as she tucked a few stray hairs behind Zac's ear.

"Yeah, I am, but only, because I am in love with you." Zac whispered sweetly against Vanessa's ear.

"I love you too." Vanessa smiled as Zac kissed her temple.

"At least we're not dressed like pot smoking hippies…now that would have been fun!" Zac commented amusedly as Vanessa looked at him oddly.

"You are kidding, right?" Vanessa asked kinking her brow curiously. She was really wondering if Zac was serious.

"Yes, Vanessa. I am kidding… maybe." Zac replied with an ornery grin, causing Vanessa to playfully slap his forearm.

"Haha, very funny Zachary. Now when are we supposed to shoot this thing? This dress is getting uncomfortable." Vanessa groaned as she re-adjusted the neckline on her pink princess dress.

"I don't know. Someone is gonna come and get us when they're ready." Zac yawned looking down at the clock on Vanessa's phone.

"Ohh, you're lucky you don't have to wear this thing! It is so itchy! I think it's giving me a rash…" Vanessa whined examining her itchy neck.

"Well maybe you could take it off for a little while…?" Zac suggested in a sneaky tone as his eyes hung off the cleavage Vanessa's dress was exposing.

"No! We're in the green room Zac! You're nuts and horny!" Vanessa was scandalized by Zac's impulsive suggestion.

"Like that's ever stopped us before?! May I remind you of Palm Springs, Miss 'The ladies room is empty…'?" Zac reminded Vanessa about one of their many past rendezvous.

"In my defense you didn't mention that there was alcohol in the drinks they'd served." Vanessa tried to play it cool, but she still turned beat red.

"That was just common sense babe. Like there wouldn't be some form of alcohol in a martini…" Zac chuckled as the memory of his drunk girlfriend replayed.

"Thank God the press didn't catch you helping me when I tripped at the party." Vanessa giggled thinking back of her beloved's gesture.

"Yeah, I guess I really am your prince charming…" Zac gestured to his Prince Philip costume.

"And I suppose I really am your princess." Vanessa smiled seductively as she gestured down to her Princess Aurora dress.

"Don't smile at me like that…" Zac warned feeling suddenly uncomfortable with their unsupervised situation.

"Why? Does it bother you? Make it hard…?" Vanessa asked leaning up to nibble on Zac's ear.

"Oh it makes something hard alright!" Zac groaned as Vanessa bit down gently on his ear.

"Hey kids, they're ready for ya on set." A production assistant poked her head into the room.

"Cool, we're ready." Vanessa smiled calmly as she got up and followed.

"You've got to be joking?!" Zac couldn't believe his girlfriends ability to be sexual one minute and then innocent the next.

* * *

"There's my prince and princess…" Annie smiled as she saw Zac and Vanessa walk into set.

"Yeah, he's my prince." Vanessa smiled up at Zac as he wrapped an arm around her.

Zac felt a flash of light as he locked eyes with Vanessa. All of his hopes, dreams, ambitions, and plans lied within her. In his heart he'd already planned a life with her, and it was confirmed every time he looked into her eyes.

Vanessa knew where her life was headed, and it was going in the direction of being Mrs. Zac Efron. She was sure it would happen one day, just as she was sure Zac would be the father of her children. He was her everything, the beginning and the end…and every little thing in between. Her prayers were answered every time she looked into those pools of blue.

"Okay, now be in the moment, feel it…" Annie gave direction as Zac and Vanessa settled into position.

"_You're the reason I wake up in the morning…" _Zac whispered against Vanessa's ear as he trailed sweet kisses down her cheek.

"_You're the reason I'll be a mom someday…" _although the words were simple, Zac knew the deeper meaning behind them.

Vanessa had said she really didn't want children, but Zac did. And so, Vanessa had said she'd give Zac as many babies as he could take. She was willing the put aside her feelings for the wants of the man she loved, and they were only 20 and 21.

They got lost in each other eyes, vanished into their own world; they didn't even notice Annie was snapping photos like crazy. Zac kissed Vanessa as tenderly as possible upon her rosy lips, then kissing both cheeks repeatedly. His lips were the only thing touching her, and even they were barely making contact.

"Ohh, beautiful…Vanessa, sweetie look here?" Annie asked as the moment between them was just perfect.

"_I love you V…" _Zac whispered just as Annie took _the _picture.

"Ohh awesome! Beautiful kids, now you're done." Annie excused Zac and Vanessa after she saw the final shot.

They left the set, walking hand-in-hand, and smiling happily. Vanessa remembered something Zac had said, and the reply she'd forgotten to give.

"I love you too Zac." Vanessa smiled as Zac turned to her at hearing the words.

"I know you do. Now come on, this prince wants to claim his princess." Zac sincerely grinned helping Vanessa into his car.

* * *

"Ohh, Zac…" Vanessa emotionally cried out as Zac had her pinned up against his bedroom door.

"I need you Van…" Zac struggled with the buttons on Vanessa's white blouse.

"Mmm, I need you too, now…" Vanessa sighed out in the most painfully passionate breath she could manage.

No words were said after that, nor were they needed. Zac practically ripped Vanessa's shirt and pants off, and she did they same to his as well. They stumbled over to their lover's bed, where so much of their love had been made. Zac laid Vanessa down gently before straddling her to begin their dance of desire. Zac's lips found their way to Vanessa's luscious breasts, sucking, nipping, and kissing them profusely. His kisses soon trailed down her body, paying extra attention to the ring her bellybutton was adorned with. He had given that particular ring to her, and it drove him wild every time she'd worn it. Zac's lips moved lower, until they reached her folds of silk. Vanessa cried out in passion as Zac's skilled lips and tongue went to work on her most sensitive area. Arching her back, throwing her head, and tangling her fingers in Zac's hair were all she could do as the waves of her climax coursed through her screaming body. Zac smiled up at her pleasured expression, and he couldn't resist kissing her swollen and red lips.

Vanessa moaned into the kiss as she felt Zac's excitement against her thigh. It was throbbing, and enlarged with anticipation. Vanessa dipped her petite hand under the covers and took Zac's aroused member into her grip. Zac groaned against Vanessa's breast as she massaged his pulsating limb, causing the heat to rise to an all-time high. Vanessa felt a rush of warmth between her legs, and she mumbled for Zac to help her let go, to officially begin their dance. And he could only do as told…

Vanessa gasped out as Zac entered her. As Zac plunged deeper Vanessa dug her fingernails into Zac's toned back, red marks certainly being left. Both had trouble breathing evenly as sweat dripped and heat radiated off of them. They were two flaming bodies colliding into each other, and it was fantastic. Every single one of their nerve endings were reeling with hot, true, and loving gratification.

Vanessa could feel her well earned pinnacle approaching with every thrust Zac made, she bit down hard on her bottom lip feeling it break the skin and blood rush out as Zac made it so damn hard to hold on. It felt so good it hurt. Zac could feel his climax approaching too, but he wasn't about to cross over into ecstasy without his "Van."

"_Come on baby; take me higher, further, deeper than I've ever been…" _Zac heaved out as he flipped Vanessa over, so she was on top.

"_As you wish my prince…" _Vanessa smiled as she could feel her senses picking up seed of this new position.

Vanessa rocked rhythmically over Zac, he watched with elation as Vanessa threw her head back in passion. Hitched breaths echoed as they both felt the idyllic end coming with every move Vanessa made.

They both reached Eden at once. Zac pulled Vanessa down, and their lips made contact the moment he let go into her, the woman he loved. Vanessa began to cry as she felt her insides welcome the new warm liquid within them; she couldn't control the feelings of love as they kissed intensely.

After that they continued to make love until their energy had been drained completely. They were both dripping with sweat and pleasure by time they were done. Vanessa lied happily in Zac's arms as he kissed her lovingly.

"You know, I always wanted to be a princess. And I became one…when I met you." Vanessa smiled blissfully as Zac kissed her sweat soaken brow.

"Well, I'm happy to have been the one to call you his princess...My Princess." Zac beamed before kissing Vanessa in the way he hoped to for the rest of his days.

* * *

**Well, did ya like it?! Please review if you did. And thanks to the girls over on the Live in Love boards, you kids constantly posting that pic really helped me write this! **

**~Cassie… **


End file.
